


The Missing Puzzle Piece

by DaisyBlaze (Sky_Astor)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, My First Colepaldi Fanfic, Romance, Suppressed Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/DaisyBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote it because I felt like it...</p><p>Note: I love and respect Elaine! And I adore her and Peter's beautiful relationship.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it at least a bit.</p><p>~ Daisy Blaze</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Missing Puzzle Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it because I felt like it...
> 
> Note: I love and respect Elaine! And I adore her and Peter's beautiful relationship.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it at least a bit.
> 
> ~ Daisy Blaze

** **

**The Missing Puzzle Piece**

Being The Doctor - running down corridors, blowing up Daleks and more. Peter's childhood dream had come true and he loved this job more than anything he'd ever done before. Great scripts, amazing crew and cast... And among all those wonderful people, there was one person… One person that was more special than the rest. One person that blew him away completely.

Jenna.

The sweet and lovely Jenna. She was like an extraordinary and unexpected gift that came with the job. From day one, Jenna was his friend and they both had the time of their lives... Just like Twelve and Clara, they were the very best friends, understood each other greatly... completed each other.

Peter started to have feelings, deeper feelings for her... He didn't want to acknowledge it at first, so he lied to himself - that it was normal that he felt like he was on cloud nine around her... However, he couldn’t manage to fool himself for long because when he wasn't with her, there was just a dull pain in his chest and a weird feeling in his head. He was in love, in love up to his ears... But he couldn't tell her. Didn't want to tell her. He was afraid.

Just as her.

And one day it just happened - they got together... It was a secret of course - no one had to know what they did.

One could say it was inevitable. Maybe Fate had its fingers in this play. It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t supposed to.

One night, Jenna had a little too much to drink and Peter escorted her home to her flat. He would have done it anyway, even if she wasn’t drunk. They talked and laughed and even danced for a while as they walked the by then familiar streets of Cardiff.

Jenna was just a bit drunk - nothing wild, but enough to say things that she had sworn she would keep for herself forever. Her mouth talked – it was so easy. No worries. Easy.  And then she saw his face and finally realised.

She felt so stupid and silly...

Peter was a bit tiddly as well, but her words seemed to slap him back to reality... And so he just stood there with his mouth half-open, taken aback, feeling how his body temperature rose with the speed of light. He was supposed to say something... maybe that he wasn't the right guy for her, maybe that there were prettier, younger men waiting for her... but he just couldn't lie to her, nor to himself - and so he said the exact opposite. That he felt the same about her, that he loved her, adored spending time with her, missed her when she was away... And Jenna stared at him as well and they both felt the chains fall off their hearts. As if they were a ton lighter now. It was a bit awkward then.

They stood in front of the door, both feeling like scalded - in a pleasant way.

In the dark, windy street, in the middle of the night, Jenna made an unsteady step closer to him, obvious what she wanted to do when she gently grabbed the lapels of his coat and started pulling him closer.

It was so strange, like a first kiss maybe... Peter's hands were slightly trembling while he was raising them to cup her face, wanting to satisfy the unbearable need to kiss her.

Their lips locked, brushed against each other softly and innocently, yet it was enough to flood their bodies with a warm honeyed feeling... It was like they'd just had a drug that made them fly high above the clouds, in the sun. Peter's tongue brushed over Jenna's lower lip, asking for entrance and her lips parted a little more. Their tongues explored and danced, but the pace was kept slow and the two new lovers melted into each other.

“I've wanted to do this for so long, Peter,” Jenna whispered and her hot breath caressed his pink swollen lips while her sparky eyes stared into his.

“Me too,” he replied with a smile, nuzzling her nose.

“I know we have to get up early tomorrow, but... Do you... Would you like to stay here with me?”

Peter couldn’t answer for a while because the butterflies in his stomach were sending a sweet tingly sensation through his whole body. He didn’t even remember when was the last time that he felt so happy.

Of course, he wanted to be with Jenna. And he knew she wouldn't drag him to bed straight away – it wasn’t her style… And he wasn’t that kind of guy either. He did want to make love to her, but this had to be done right. Jenna deserved something special. A very special evening… Friday could be good - he could prepare something...

“Yes, I'd like to stay, of course. I don't really want to let you go now, sweetheart,” he whispered before he kissed her again.

Inside her flat, Peter was quite happy to finally sit down on the comfy couch since the alcohol made his legs a bit heavy. He unbuttoned the top four buttons of his fancy galaxy shirt, so  Jenna brought two glasses of water and made two cups of tea for them. Enough with alcohol for tonight... They had to get up in five hours and nothing was worse than running through corridors with a hangover.

Jenna leaned into his side and she slowly traced her fingers over the revealed part of his pale skin and sparse chest hair, feeling a light shiver under her fingertips.

Peter wrapped his arm around her to keep her close and his other rested on hers on his chest.

“You're an angel, Pete, aren't you?” Jenna asked him as she gazed into his green-blue eyes, meaning every word of her question.

“I wouldn't say that, but if you see me this way,” Peter replied softly, touched by the affection in her sincere eyes and voice.

Of course she did. She loved him... How sweet and silly he could sometimes be, how special and different he was from all the other men that she knew. His handsome features, lean body, that beautiful personality... Divine.

They drank their beverages, talked about their feelings and how this would continue. They cuddled, kissed... Ended up lying in her bed in their clothes. It was late and they both were too tired and lazy to do anything.

“On some evenings, not on a lot of them... but on a few,” Jenna started quietly, making circular motions with her fingers on his temple, “when I was really tired and had enough, I could cry my eyes out...”

“Because... of me?” he asked, feeling sorry for her and the pain unhappy love could give.

A sad smile was her answer.

“Yeah... I was making up fairy tales in my head and then I remembered it would never come true in this life-”

“Oh, Jenna, honey, I'm sorry,” he whispered and caressed her cheek.

“Don't be, silly man,” she smiled and gave another gentle kiss - at least their hundredth of the night.

He had felt the same way about her... and to that there was that terrible feeling that it was wrong. Although he really shouldn't have felt guilty. His and his wife's perfect marriage? Just a facade for the outside world, really. It wasn't as perfect as it seemed... They just grew apart from each other. Peter still loved her in a way, but it just wasn't the same anymore.

Peter and Jenna kept on chatting for a moment or two before they went to sleep. He kissed her good night and then he closed his eyes as well. In that moment, he felt like everything was in order. It was her, Jenna - his missing puzzle piece. The jigsaw was now completed.

It was so easy to fall asleep that night, knowing the other would be there in the morning... That this wasn't just another fantasy. Tangled up, inhaling the sweet scent of the other, feeling safe... happy. And the world spun madly on and no one knew. No one had to know...

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, hope you like it!
> 
> ~ Daisy Blaze
> 
> PS.  
> Just wanna make something clear here:  
> Just because I wrote this, doesn't mean I hate Peter's wife, OK?  
> I still LOVE and RESPECT Elaine and her wonderful relationship with Peter who loves her more than anything.  
> 


End file.
